


The Meek And The Bold

by thecrazyhairdo (givemepizza)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A bit of dirty talk at the end, Alternate Universe - Canon, Bold Jaehyun, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Shy Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/thecrazyhairdo
Summary: Taeyong considers his boyfriend Jaehyun to be the epitome of perfection, and He feels quite insecure and lacking because of that.orTaeyong is feeling a bit insecure about dating a perfect guy. Jaehyun tries to rectify the problem.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	The Meek And The Bold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. this is my first NCT story, so i'm really hoping you'll like it.  
> this story is not as angsty as it sounds in the summary. there is no angst here at all. it's the usual fluffy fluff fluff. that said, enjoy reading<3
> 
> If there are any GOT7 2Jae and markson shippers here, I'll post versions of this story for those pairings as well by tomorrow. Those versions will be titled "chary and Brash".

Jaehyun and Taeyong walk into Taeyong’s room at their dorm after a nice day out together walking around town, swimming, visiting places, taking pictures and finally having a late lunch at a nice restaurant. Taeyong plops down on his bed, thinking it’s great that his beloved roomie Johnny isn’t home. As much as Taeyong loves Johnny’s company, he wants to be alone with his boyfriend right now. 

“Should we have sex?” Jaehyun casually asks while peeling off his hoodie.

Taeyong’s mouth drops open for a second, but it’s quick to close and stretch into a small smile, his head shaking. Jaehyun is always bold and open like this. He doesn’t struggle with PDA in front of their close friends and the other members. He isn’t shy when they talk about sex or later on do it. He is confident and takes the lead in bed albeit gentle, attentive and caring.

Taeyong is the opposite. He struggles a lot with PDA. He blushes beet red when sex is as much as brought up or implied. In bed he is utterly shy and lacks initiative despite how cheeky and confident he can be on stage. he tends to get a little impatient at times when Jaehyun insists on making him feel good with foreplay that feels like it lasts forever, but for the life of him he has tried and failed to bring himself to take charge and take what he wants. As the older one, Taeyong really wants to be more assertive, but he just isn’t and that’s a fact that he finds embarrassing.

Taeyong can probably count with one hand the number of times he has succeeded at both broaching the topic of sex and seducing his boyfriend- both tasks being concluded with a furiously blushing Taeyong and a smirking Jaehyun.

“What are you thinking about?”

Taeyong jumps, startled when he finds his boyfriend’s face right in front of his. Jaehyun smiles at the reaction and enjoys watching a soft pink spread from Taeyong’s neck, up to his face and finally his ears. Taeyong shifts a little uncomfortably. “nothing.” he practically squeaks and then huffs, feeling betrayed by his stupid voice which is supposed to come out cool and collected right now.

Jaehyun’s smile widens as he reaches out and gently strokes Taeyong’s chin. Jaehyun’s gaze is hot and warm, seductive and sweet at the same time. Taeyong is left breathless and amazed by how good Jaehyun is at making Taeyong’s heart race. Jaehyun is so sexy and confident and handsome and perfect. Taeyong feels a little intimidated and threatened at times.

Jaehyun’s eyes slowly start to knit as he leans in some more to study Taeyong’s expression. “Now I’m really curious about what you are thinking.” Jaehyun is whispering softly, sounding a bit distant because he is also intently and closely observing Taeyong. “You were blushing and now you look a little miffed.”

“Stop it. I’m fine.” Taeyong says a little waspishly but gently pushes at Jaehyun’s chest to shoo him away.

Jaehyun doesn’t go away. he sits down on the bed right next to Taeyong instead and shifts about until they are facing each other. Reaching up, Jaehyun fondly ruffles Taeyong’s brown bangs. “Now I’m certain something is wrong. What is it, hyung?” Jaehyun’s tone isn’t forceful or intrusive. It never is. Not Jaehyun when his eyes clearly indicate how desperate he is to know.

That’s just another thing that Taeyong admires about Jaehyun. He is sturdy, firm and can be stern but he also has an incredibly big heart and he can be soft and patient; the latter being a side that not a lot of people get to see. As Jaehyun likes to say, _‘I reserve the sweetest things for my Taeyong hyung.’_

“You are handsome and sexy.” Taeyong begins. “You are charming without trying, always doing romantic stuff for me…..” he lets himself trail off then adds after a few beats. “you are practically perfect.”

“I know that. So?” Jaehyun replies, humour lacing his voice as a smile dances on his face.

Taeyong offers his boyfriend a small smile and lowers his gaze. Jaehyun sighs quietly. he isn’t stupid. he realises that his boyfriend is feeling a little insecure and unsure of himself. 

Jaehyun’s hand touches Taeyong’s face, caressing his cheeks, a brow and lips, adding a little pressure to Taeyong’s chin to tip his chin and gently coax him to look up. “You have a lot more to offer than you give yourself credit for.”

“hm.” Taeyong nods and his lips are pushed out into a pout as he considers what Jaehyun just said. “I know.”

“Doesn’t sound like you do. you have no idea how proud and jealous I get when I see you conquer the stage- how suave and cool you look. Your heart is so big, you are cheerful and you lead us very well. might I add how good you are at composing music?” Jaehyun unceremoniously pauses, momentarily lost for words. He brushes a few strands of hair out of Taeyong’s eyes. “It’s easy to misunderstand you because you initially seem like a cold jerk, but you have this thing where you are so easy to talk to, you brighten the mood with your presence and it’s so easy to fall hard for you. People love you. Not everyone has that.”

Taeyong chuckles, amused by Jaehyun’s choice of words. “Do you mean that?” Taeyong’s stomach is flattering and his chest is swelling with so much warmth. He is trying not to melt into a puddle on the bed because of how shy he feels about the compliments.

“Every word. You wouldn’t have such awesome friends if you were a bad person. Sure I have a lot going for me too, but you can hold your own. Trust me. There is no contest.”

There is a short silence as Taeyong bites on his lip, trying not to grin like an idiot. It’s enough his cheeks are burning. “Thank you. I needed to hear that.” He finally mutters.

“If this is the kind of stuff you long to hear, then I’ll say it every day to remind you of what you mean to me.” Jaehyun says voice soft and gentle. “I like you so much just the way you are. I wouldn’t want you any other way.” he doesn’t let Taeyong reply and instead leans in and softly kisses him on the lips.

Taeyong tilts his head a little, opening his mouth and Jaehyun slides his tongue against Taeyong’s, licking into his mouth and slowly deepening the kiss. Jaehyun’s hands settle on Taeyong’s waist where they squeeze gently before trailing down to his hips in the exact tantalizing way that makes Taeyong get all weak.

Everything inside Taeyong is tingling and buzzing all the way to his ties. He feels comfortable, sure, safe and loved. It’s perfect.

Jaehyun is starting to feel a little breathless and light-headed, but he doesn’t stop kissing Taeyong because he wants to assure Taeyong and let him know how desirable he is; because he wants this boy who tends to berate himself and that Jaehyun is utterly and irreversibly gone for him exactly the way he is.

“Do you believe me now?” Jaehyun whispers against Taeyong’s lips, their foreheads still pressed together and noses gently touching.

Taeyong grins and nods. “Yeah. I hear you loud and clear.”

“Good. Shall we have sex now so I can make it clearer?”

Taeyong lets himself blush and doesn’t duck his head or let his gaze waver because Jaehyun says he likes it this way and Taeyong believes him.

“Okay, but you can’t take an hour with that foreplay.”

Jaehyun gives his boyfriend a wolfish grin. “You are always exaggerating.”

“Oh please we both know it lasts at least 40 minutes- which is still way too much.” Taeyong gripes, his tone taking a whining lilt to it.

“It’s not my fault you are still so tight. We only recently lost our virginities.”

“Bullshit.”

“Fine. I enjoy eating you out and I want to drag it out for as long as possible.” Jaehyun boldly admits and enjoys watching a fresh layer of pink coat his boyfriend’s lips.

Taeyong’s cheeks burn hotter, but excitement and anticipation also stir in Taeyong’s groin because the truth is he loves it too.

“Okay you can do whatever you want.” Taeyong conceded. “But can we shower first? I feel sticky.”

“Shall I scrub your back and wash your hair for you?” Jaehyun’s eyes are filled with naughty promises of dirty and adventurous things that Taeyong will undoubtedly love. Taeyong almost purrs in delight at the thought. He loves it when Jaehyun pampers him.

“Half the members are home though.”

“Then I’ll make sure we make loud and obnoxious noises.”

They both grin then, their eyes twinkling with mischievous understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your support. I hope you liked this story. please let me know what you think in the comment section<3


End file.
